Fate
by DEACTIVEDUSER
Summary: Dexter's POV outside Bendo with Remy that night.Its fate,he's sure.This Lullaby.One shot. R & R please.


A/N: I read NeonHikari's Even Starrs Have Bad Days and I loved it so much,I wanted to try one of my own so...I did.I don't think its up to standard or that I've really captured that Dexter voice,you know?But I'm willing to try again so reviews and criticism are much appreciated. :)R &R.

So disclaimer;all belongs to Sarah Dessen.

This Lullaby (Dexter's POV)

There she is.

She looks just as good as the first time at the dealership. I accidentally skip over some of the lyrics and Ted nudges me. Hard. "What gives?" he leans forward. John Miller looks around and announces with a flourish, not too loudly, "I see her." Like idiots ,they all start looking around the place. "Quit it." I swallow the lump in my throat. Dexter Jones never gets nervous and I sure am not starting now,live on stage. "She might see." I gave an excuse. But most likely , she probably didn't. She was at the bar , gulping some beer down, her long neck exposed. "Oh well," Ted shrugs. "Wouldn't want that." he snorts and plays the chords a little too hard, distorting the song.

Its not a good night. Everyone is too distracted , I keep missing the lyrics , John Miller plays the beat a little too fast , Ted gets all irate and pissd off and Lucas plays the wrong key for a while. Of course, I had a good reason. Remy. I repeat the name happily again. Remy. Its perfect. She's such a Remy. Whatever that means. Remy...Speaking of her, she's looking a little tipsy now, her face red and some jerk making moves on her. Jerk. Absolute jerk. It was bad enough when I had to go that time and some guy comes around, gets all territorial, puts his arm around her waist, drinks my beer and worse,gets me so jealous, I spew the lyrics too fast and messed up the whole song. John Miller snickered the whole way home .Disastrous . I haven't seen him around Bendo though, maybe she gave him the boot? My hopes rise then fall again. Remy looked like the kind who pulled boys the way magicians pull rabbits out of hats.

Too long the set finally ends and we disband. "Regroup in half-an-hour," Ted warns and goes off. Probably into a corner to flirt around with Scary Mary in the corner. There's some commotion up front and I get around there in time to hear the bouncer saying , "You want me to call the police?" "Oh, man." I say aloud. God, she can kick a fuss. I grab Remy's hand. Cool, a little clammy. I squeeze her hand a bit, no need for her to screw the story. "There you are! I'm only fifteen minutes late, honey. No need to cause a commotion. "I say brightly.

"This doesn't concern you," the big guy said to me. Sure, it does.

"Its my fault, though," I'm sweating slightly now. Don't panic. Don't panic. "It is. See, I was late. And that makes my sweetums so foul-tempered."

"Sweetums?" the dick beside me repeats.

"She clocked him," the bouncer tells me. "Might have to call the cops."

Whoa. That sure made my night better.

"She hit you?" I smirk but ry to cover it up with an incredulous "Really?" look.

"Well, not exactly," he fidgets. Translation; oh yeah, she did.

"Honey! Did you really? But she's just a little thing!"

"Watch it, "Remy mutters.

She's feisty. " You want to get arrested?" I mutter back.

"I mean, I've seen her get mad before but hit somebody? My Remy? She's not even ninety pounds soaking wet."

"Either I call the cops or I don't." the big guy warns. "But I got to get back to the door."

"Forget it. I'm out of here." the creep says. Wimp.

"You," the bouncer tells Remy." Go home. Now."

"Done," I say. Phew. "And thank you so much for your cordial, professioanl handling of this situation."

As soon as we were out, Remy snatched her hand out of mine and headed for the pay phone.

"What , no thank-you?" I queried.

"I can take care of myself," she gritted her teeth. "I'm not some weak woman who needs to be saved."

"Obviously," I mean, duh. "You just almost got arrested for assault."

I ran past her and walked backwards in front and went on," I saved your butt. So you, Remy, should be a little more grateful. Are you drunk?"

"No," she slurred a little. "I'm fine. I just want o call for a ride and go home,okay? I had a really shitty night."

"Really," I say.

"Yes."

We were at the phone booth now and she stuck her hands in her pockets and did the rooting-for-change thing. Apparently, no luck. She closed a hand around her eyes and took several deep breaths. She looked awful But I looked past that. She looked vulnerable, her shield down, her hair messy and anguish so clearly there, my heart broke for her. Truly.

"Come on," I said softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"No," she sort of whispered. "Go away."

" me." I replied.

She shook her head, tears now spilling hot and fast down her porcelain cheeks.

"Remy," I stepped closer. "Its okay. Don't cry."

I didn't make the first move. Neither did she. We both did. We both didn't. And did and didn't. She just fell into me and I fell with her , under that streetlamp. I  
hugged her tightly. For the first time. Her sobs against my skinny frame. The way her blond hair was just so messy , spilling about. My arms around her. Of course, I fell for her. I sank down to the curb, pulling her limp, sleeping form with me. She was so small, it was difficult to believe this was really Remy who cussed me on the first day. I pulled her closer to me, she breathed slowly. In the way sleeping people do. Calm.

I looked up when I heard the familiar rattle of the van sound. Lucas leaned over in the backseat and open s the door. "Thanks ,"I get up, carrying Remy bridal-style. "I see, you got her," Ted's driving and I see his raised eyebrow in the mirror. "No," I prop Remy in between Lucas and I and her head falls onto my shoulder. I wrap an arm around her and continued, "we were meant to be together. From the start." I didn't hear Ted's answer as I adjusted Remy's position so she'd be more comfortable. I looked at her peaceful, sleeping face. Maybe she didn't know yet but I did. Oh yes, we were meant for each other.

A/N:Hope you liked it. :) Review please!


End file.
